


Practically Comatose

by SugarBubbles2000



Series: Alternative Cutscenes [3]
Category: Back to the Future: The Game
Genre: 1930s, 1931 Mammett, AO3 just wasn't complying, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode 5: Outattime, Forehead Kisses, Had some problems posting this, Hormones, M/M, Mammett, They get even the nerdiest of scientists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBubbles2000/pseuds/SugarBubbles2000
Summary: A potential filler scene in between Episode 4 and Episode 5, when 1931!Emmett has to wake early and sneak out of the lab to the Expo.





	Practically Comatose

Emmett slowly approached the slumbering teen, snoring rather loudly. He placed gentle hands on either shoulder and shook him.

"Marty. You need to wake up, we need to get going."

The boy in question remained sound asleep, undisturbed.

"Maaarty..." he whined, shaking him again. "Wake up now."

Still, he was unresponsive, only shifting in his sleep somewhat. After many futile attempts at waking him up, he left him be. He was comatose and it seemed he wouldn't wake for a good few hours.

He left his side to collect the parts of electrolevitative invention for his Expo presentation in just a few hours.

However, one of the parts wasn't quite ready.

He stood beside the table, studying the gizmo in question. The glow on the coils was very dim, indicating it wasn't quite charged up as he would have liked it to be. It certainly didn't have enough power to be able to withstand the duration of the performance. _The imbalance of power in combination with the mass would, of course, result in the inability for me to stay afloat and would certainly tip me over the edge. Still, I require all the assets at this moment, seeing as I would have unlikely time to return to the lab._  He sighed, about to detach it before he had an idea.

_Maybe if I kept it charging here until Marty wakes, then he could bring it!_

And he was sold on that idea. He lugged anything else that was ready in a box and carried it towards the door. He stopped in his tracks beside the table with Marty on it and glanced at the sleeping form.

His eyes wandered over the structure of the partially-tanned skin, a rather innocent face showing up, one he hadn't yet seen on his face. 

He looked perfectly content right there, and Emmett couldn't bring it to himself to try and disturb him from that.

Before he could realise, he found himself pushing some strands of hair away and placing chaste lips against his damp forehead. Marty's skin was... soft, under his lips, though a small layer of sweat lay on the surface and he was able to taste the slight saltiness to the grunge.

Gasping, he retreated just as fast as he had went in. His eyes darted around the room, as if wondering if anyone had witnesses his very intimate action, though he knew perfectly well there was nobody there to see except, well, himself.

Stealing one last glance, he turned at his heel and continued to the door, his face flushing bright red right to his ears. The metaphorical fire on his face wouldn't calm down for the whole drive to the High School Hall.

_What on God's Green Earth am I doing..?_

**Author's Note:**

> Quite short and not so much of an 'alternative scene', but still wanted to post this. I found the notes in my drive recently and I'm pretty sure I'll forget about them again, haha. I have one more fic planned for this series, then that's it. Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
